


A bottle of Scotch

by Noe_ARK



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate universe - Mafia, F/M, FBI Agent, Mafia AU, Might be a bit ooc, Miscommunication, One Shot, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Undercover Missions, Undercover Spy, Waitress - AU, a little bit of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 10:45:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noe_ARK/pseuds/Noe_ARK
Summary: Rey is an Undercover Agent from the FBI, sent to gather information about the Leader of an Underground Crime Circle  where she encounters Kylo Ren, one of the highly valued apprentices of her main Target. I don't think I need to spell out what happens next...





	A bottle of Scotch

It wasn’t in consideration of her own feelings that she had stopped, but remembering her duties, her vows and her actual job - for once in this whole madness of her own emotions that were contaminated by this sickening, undeniable desire – she remembered why she actually came here, what her own purpose was.

The danger she had been surrounded by from the exact moment she had stepped into that establishment, was far from what she had signed up for. 

Not induced by the threat of being physically harmed, tortured, manipulated or in the worst-case scenario of discovery even killed, but a far less loud danger. 

A soft threat, a whisper that creeped further into her bones whenever she laid eyes on him – watching his movements, first only under the disguise of her job, then later, when denying it had become more unbearable and the further it went even seemed ridiculous, to get enthralled by his mere presence. 

The way his tall, muscular frame moved through any room, any space with so much grace, an unspoken danger lying behind the set of dark brown eyes taking notice of everything around him. Like a lion roaming over his companions he watched them with a mixture of equal amounts of tolerance and respect, which absolutely anybody who had ever encountered him knew was not to be trifled with.  
To put oneself into a position from which one would lose that respect of his, was as good as signing your own death sentence. 

Lose his respect once, lose it forever. But break a vow or a promise and you pay with your own life.

A concept she had understood in the eleven months she had now spend behind the counter, serving his men with battering eyelashes, pretending to be the new, light headed, bubbly waitress, stupid enough not to see what was happening right in front of her eyes. 

Not once, not twice had she witnessed one of his man coming in, with a humbled, almost frightened facial expression that all of them seemed to wear whenever they had to deliver some sort of bad news, then speaking in silent to the smaller group of people that surrounded him in the darkest corner of the long room, his closest, most loyal acquaintances – though she suspected they too would face the same consequences, possibly even reinforced measures when betraying his trust – before being lead out through the back door, either by the freakishly tall blonde who was known for using her fists first before finishing one of these jobs, or the smaller, sly seeming redhead who didn’t like to get his hands dirty and therefore preferred to use the hand firearm he stowed in the holster on the side of his hips, hidden by the gigantic black cloak he used to wear no matter the temperatures outside.  
An effort to cover himself in an aura of danger and dreadfulness, but one she herself found to be almost pitifully useless, especially when he was placed in his usual position. Either standing or sitting besides Kylo Ren. The only man she would have been fearful of in that entire bar. 

The men she had seen leave through the back of that door never once returned.  
Neither to the bar, nor one of the other establishments she had been introduced to in the course of the past year. 

She had followed the rules, had taken silent notes in her head whenever she saw one of the men – or women in that matter – disappear through that back door, had eavesdropped wherever and whenever the situation had allowed for it to happen, and yet, after months of trying her very best, disguising herself in the most blunt, stupid way any agent could ever disguise themselves in, she had not once seen the big boss.

None of those who lingered around the counter on a daily basis dared to even say a word about him aloud, and those who seemed like they would, were too far off for her to listen to without being noticed.  
Packed into the corners, stuffed around tables, their words a concealed muttering that silenced whenever she approached with drinks, then replaced by harsh stares filled with doubt and condescension. 

She smiled anyways. Always smiling. 

Whenever she was done with her shift and the ‘stupid-cute-girl’ façade faltered from her features to make room for her true self, she found she had to stretch her facial muscles from the exhaustion of sticking with that unbearable grin for the entire day.  
No one was supposed to be that happy. Absolutely NO one.

But the people seemed to buy it. Aside from the occasional wary check out she got from the older customers, who seemed like they had seen too much already then to trust a simple pretty face, there wasn’t much attention given to her by anyone.

Neither one of these punching bags that always surrounded him had acknowledged her when she first started, and only weeks after she had handed her first glass over the table into the hands of someone unimportant, she was greeted by the redhead. 

The actual process consisted out of a firm look she received from his narrowed green eyes before he shifted over to Mitaka - the other meaningless, invisible person behind the counter - to find out every detail about her persona, from the name that was written on the fake ID she had handed in on her first day of work, to her family history, and surely even her social security number and probably last but not least the day when her last period had ended. 

Basically, everything that could go into his own pro and contra list of whether or not she could be trusted as a person to serve him his drinks and make sure to keep her mouth shut whenever one of the police officers from around town dared to make their way into the building. 

It wasn’t any of those that frightened her.  
Not Hux, nor Phasma with her icy, cold, blue eyes that surely would be able to freeze hell over into a winter wonderland for the deranged.  
None of the few times someone had started to yell in fury, ripping out their gun from underneath the table, daring to shoot someone else in a state of half-drunken rage. 

Not when any of the man around the bar started to assume that, just because she was a woman with a soft smile and a nonchalant expression in her eyes, they could lay their hands on her body, or try to move their filthy mouths over her neck in sloppy kisses while reeking of the alcohol she had served them. 

None of that scared her, not once. 

Except for him.  
Except for when his dark, lustrous eyes, that wore the same nonchalant expression in them, drifted over to her frame when she stood behind the bar, or walked around to either serve drinks or wipe up the ones that got spilled.  
Except for when she met his eyes in what was always a moment of carelessness that leaded her to slip. Her gaze captured by his from the opposite side of the room was enough and involuntarily her attention towards anything but him vanished into the air around her.

Whenever he looked, whenever she looked, there was a cautiousness behind the layer of brown that stared into her eyes. 

She wasn’t one to be romantic, something she found to be a useless waste of time when there was so much more to be done, and yet she swore he stared right into her soul. 

She loathed the thought alone, dreaded the danger that came within, because when his eyes stared at her, she knew that he saw her for more than the little, innocent girl behind the counter that made the best out of a bad job.  
With each look he shot her, the possibility of him seeing through her disguise grew, and her ability to keep the walls of her new identity up, faltered more and more. 

And then it wasn’t just his eyes anymore that followed her into the dark hours of the nights when she returned into the shabby little apartment she had rented to complete her façade, but the feeling of his fingertips brushing over her skin when she had handed him a drink for the first time. 

Hux had ordered, and instead of Mitaka, she was sent to the back with the tablet on her slightly shaking hands. She cursed herself as she walked through the masses of angry drunk men that had piled around the tables in the main room, reminding her anxious self that this was still a job, and one moment of carelessness couldn’t just cost her the carefully created disguise, but also her own life. 

There were five people lurching in the corner on the far-left end of the room. A comfortable area with a nice atmosphere of privacy surrounding it. Indubitable the reason for why it was always reserved for their specific group.  
The nicest area for the most important people, and if it hadn’t been for the drinks on the tablet that served as her reason for even approaching their table, she would’ve thought she was about to get escorted through that door on the opposite end of the room, facing death itself. 

Phasma’s eyes were prying on her when she came closer to the table, twisting a knife in one hand while the other was hanging around the shoulder of a man who was currently nibbling on her neck with what seemed like the biggest amount of dedication. Hux was smoking while eying the girl that had curled up into Kylo’s side. 

Kylo who looked unfaced by that woman's advances.  
Who only stared at her, his eyes flickering with something that looked faintly like he tried to survey her – bewilderment? She had long since given up on trying to analyze his behavior.  
Kylo who didn’t say a word, stretched out his enormous hand to take the glass she had wanted to put on the table in front of him. 

Kylo who gently brushed her fingers with his own while taking the glass of Scotch in a practiced way.  
Kylo whose eyes, unlike her own, did not flicker to their hands when touching, but rested on her face, inspecting the slight blush that formed on her cheeks with an incredulous expression.  
The blush she wanted to smash her head on a table for.  
Who the fuck had she turned into? 

That stayed with her. The feeling that his touch had sent through her joints, making her skin tickle with something she merely recognized as anticipation.  
He knew what he had done to her then, she assumed. Knew of the effects his solemn presence had on her.

And when he had left that night, accompanied by the tall blonde woman Hux had been so interested in, she had returned to her ‘home’ half an hour later, and let the thought of his warm fingers roam over her body as she pushed herself to her own release, while he was surely driving that blonde to hers.  
A short moment of relief washing through her only followed by a bigger flow of guilt that reminded her of who she and what her mission was. 

It did not include getting attracted to the man she should be spying on.  
Not to touch herself in the most frenzied, desperate way only after feeling his hand on hers for a couple of seconds.  
A hand by which however many had died before. 

She showered to get the feeling off of her.  
And then did it again in the shower just because the thought of it was too much.  
The intensity of the look that was flowing through his eyes when their hands touched, the flicker of the black pupil when the heat started to rise on her cheeks. 

The next week he thanked her in a low, dark tone of voice after she had handed him the glass of Scotch.  
A voice that send shivers down her back when she imagined it saying her name over and over again in a rush, filled with the urgency of reaching something.  
She bit into the back of her free hand then, lying in her bed, trying to stifle the moans she made. The sensation rushing over her limps in waves, filling her with the soft feeling of release she had abandoned for so long, when she had only allowed herself to concentrate on her assignments and nothing else. 

And yet, when she heard his voice whisper her name into her ear, picturing what his soft, full lips would feel like so close to her body – on her body, it wasn’t this name they had picked out for her ID. Not the name the few people who tried to address her used, but her own, real one. 

Rey. 

 

Barriers were broken then, and with each evening she passed behind that counter, mixing drinks, trying to avert the unwanted attention from the drunken customers while smiling innocently in the process of it, conscious not to draw too much attention, her own desires took the better of her. 

Something she had tried her best to avoid for the longest time creeped back into her and intensified with each look he gave her, with every one of the few words he said to her, and every time his hand smoothed over her own in the lightest way possible.  
It was all happening unnoticed. Quiet.  
And if any of the others there had understood the language their bodies converted to each other, they didn’t dare to say a single word to either of them. 

His expressions grew more intense, the looks he shot her more feverish and the times he managed to let one of his calloused, massive hands slide over her skin were drawn out further and further until it reached a point where she didn’t have an explanation for anything regarding her behavior anymore. 

And then, that one night, when she had just disposed of the last one of the fairly drunken guys who was on the brink of passing out right there on the counter, and she was a minute away from locking up, shutting the lights and taking out the last garbage bag before heading home herself, he was there.  
Unfazed, stepping in, ordering a scotch she slipped him, without a word, to where he took a seat on the other side of the counter. 

A counter she had now unprofessionally named her territory.  
Where she hadn’t seen him sit once during the entire time she had been working at this ‘establishment’. 

Dark brown eyes watched her every step, every movement her hands made when she started to clean the glasses she had already placed into the counter half an hour ago, only so there was something she could do with her hands. Because if she just stood there, not distracting herself, the danger of giving into these urges seemed too goddamn high.

It was quiet and the unspoken truth dangled between them in the air, making every breath she took more unbearable then the ones before. It felt like the anticipation was trying to rip her apart. Being so close to him that she could feel the heat radiating form his skin and yet being unable to touch him, he could have as well cut her nerves open with one of the knifes he undoubtedly stored somewhere on his body.  
The fact that he only sipped at his scotch every other minute, otherwise only staring at her didn’t help her cause in the slightest. She wasn't supposed to be this tempted, but the way his eyes almost bore their way into her frame, destroyed every little remainder of distance between them, and then she just wasn’t taking it anymore. Couldn't deny it any longer. 

When the last polished glass sat at his rightful place back in the counter she returned his gaze with equal measures of directness. 

“Will you come around here already?” 

Unsure if those were the first words she had ever said to him, he didn’t seem taken aback. The muscle underneath his left eye didn’t flicker, and there was no significant change in his expression whatsoever when he stood up and walked around the counter, his eyes never leaving hers. 

The closer he stepped, the taller he grew, until he hovered over her, staring down into her eyes, his body close enough to be almost touching her. Almost –  
But not fully. Not yet. 

“I was wondering when you’d break.” 

It wasn’t said in a rude, or mocking way. Just honest, his voice as thick as honey, and she wouldn’t even have come to believe that he tried to make fun of her, just because his full, voluptuous lips were on hers seconds after, capturing her mouth, opening her lips, receiving a small gasp from her as his long arms wrapped around her lean frame, pressing her to his chest.  
Despite his cold, distanced behavior towards everyone, his body was still as warm as every other, his movements heated and full of passion as he let his long fingers roam through her hair, pushing her closer still.  
There were moles on his face, and as his lips left hers to breathe, she traced them with her fingertips, small gasps of air coming out of her mouth as she tried to catch her breath.  
How the hell was this happening?  
There was an urgency in their movements, but there was no demand coming from him, he was dominating, but he wasn’t forcing – unlike her expectations when imagining.  
Unlike every expectation actually, he was almost tender.  
His mouth moved over her neck fast, while his hands traced patterns onto the soft skin on her arms, her back, and through the fabric of her shirt, all while keeping her pressed to his body.

Kylo said the name she hadn’t been given at birth, moaned it into her neck as he started to grind his hips against hers, and she couldn’t care less.  
Couldn’t care that she wasn’t supposed to feel this way, wasn’t allowed to give in, shouldn’t be giving into these desires, that she was behaving disloyal and unprofessional and that this would have consequences, but she didn’t because he was there, and his hands were so much bigger, so much better than her own, even when she had years of practice trying to satisfy herself and he had none, he still found the spots that made her weakest. 

And when his button-down shirt was discharged somewhere, she let her hands explore the muscles on his ridiculously wide chest down to his abdomen, and once he had ripped her own shirt off she forgot all about her mission. 

Forgot as he kissed her bare chest, sucked at her nipples and pushed that short black skirt she was obligated to wear for work up her thighs onto her waist.  
Forgot about her notes, about her secret meetings with her boss where she informed him about the current activities, about the struggle she had when trying to mark Snoke’s position, forgot about everything when Kylo’s perfect, perfect hand found its way into her soaked panties, pushing them down while his fingers moved through her wet folds. 

Unable to do anything else she held onto his shoulders, gasping, moaning his name, while he circled her clit with his thumb and discretely picked her up with his other arm to place her onto the counter in front of him.  
Onto her counter. 

And when she was on the brink of giving up completely, holding onto his arms, digging her nails into his biceps she heard him chuckle above her.  
For a second she stilled, looking up into his face to make sure she heard correctly and wasn’t just making things up in her heated frenzy.  
There was a smile on his lips. Actually, more a grin than a smile - the first one she had ever received from him.  
It looked like it was meant to appear coy, or sly, but the expression in his eyes betrayed his pretense.  
The dark black of the pupil had widened to a point where only the outer rim of color from his brown eyes was visible, and underneath those layers of wariness she had seen so much was a desperation, a need, something primal.  
In any other circumstances she would’ve wanted to investigate further, but this was not the time. 

“Please?” Her voice a mere whisper, begging – something she would’ve been ashamed of in any other circumstances. But this was not the time. 

He complied and after another few moments of hurried movements he pushed himself inside of her.  
She needed a second to accommodate his size, gasping silently, while he waited, clinging onto her.  
And then they moved together, breathed together, his arms pushing her closer to the edge of the counter so her stomach could align against his.  
Her nipples rubbing over his chest and her hands clutching into his hair as they moaned into each other’s mouths.  
Like the rest of his frame, he was big, pushing in and out of her in deep, hard strokes while one of his hands rubbed over the protruding bundle of nerves that begged so much for his attention.  
Her mouth wandered over his neck and his collar and she moaned into his neck when she felt that familiar sensation building up in the pit of her stomach, her legs closing around his back even tighter, pushing him deeper into her.  
And then she couldn’t hold on any longer and her walls started to clench around him.  
Too overthrown by him, and his smell, and the heat of his body, and the way the sweat formed on his chest as the result of his effort not to fully ravish her but to maintain some sort of control over himself, her hands clasped his shoulders, and with one more look into his eyes she urged him to let go.  
And when he did, in a mess of hot wetness, he pulled her with him straight over the edge. Falling, while holding onto each other, desperate not to lose the friction. 

He held her tight for a few more minutes, throbbing inside her with their bodies still wrapped around each other. Kylo’s forehead on her shoulder she placed soft kisses onto the dark moles on his cheek, her fingers combing through the silky, now sweaty strands of his hair. 

An intimate gesture. Something she usually refrained from after sleeping with someone.  
Not here though, not now, when she had already broken every other rule she had set for herself. 

They kissed. Again, and again, holding onto each other then inside the dimly lit bar, and later in the warmth of an actual bed.  
Neither of them really spoke. Didn’t need to at all. 

Some weeks passed after that, her spending more nights in his bed than in her own, but cautious at not drawing any sort of attention to their own affections.  
With her now this close to him, at his side, she was closer to Snoke as well. A considerable step closer to her actual target, able to now receive more information than ever before, and yet – she couldn’t. 

For the first time since being recruited she failed at a mission, and not just because of any reason, but because she let her own attractions, her own feelings take the better of her investigation. 

The time the FBI had invested in the underground circle surrounding the one man she hadn’t even seen after almost an entire year of spending undercover, and the efforts they had made to get her into this position - to get her this close to the center of attention unnoticed - all going to waste because of her lack of restraint.  
Because she had fallen for this man she doesn’t even know. 

And yet, as he kissed her, his hands traveling over her body so gently, so caring, she falls apart beneath him, atop of him, with him and for the first time she feels like she actually belongs. 

She had never been the best at anything, never been the best in class or in field training, but they had hired her anyways. She was a chameleon they told her. Someone who adapted to different situations, to different locations very fast and easy - how could she not after being raised in different foster homes all throughout her childhood, trying to make herself invisible because that was the only time one was ever truly save?

Before she got into training she was no one, of no importance to anybody, and after she started to work for the FBI she was so many people all at once. Different versions of herself, with different backgrounds and skillsets. An acting job that never ended.  
Only when being debunked you wouldn’t lose a part in a play, but a couple of fingers and maybe even your head. 

And now it’s here, in one of those jobs that she finds herself feeling more at home than she has during her entire life. Whenever Kylo holds her in his embrace and whispers to her in those long nights, that she feels like she is not alone.

And neither is he. 

He asks her who she is one time when he’s wrapped around her naked frame, the air filled with their smell. Tells her that she would’ve never gone unnoticed by him. That he had seen her the first day she had arrived. Had watched her serve those other men for months before Hux had first brought her to their table. 

 

They life like that for a few weeks. Content, together, and she starts to wonder if it will stay that way. 

Until one night in which she sees him disappear with someone through that heavy door at the far-right site of the bar.  
Only then she reminds herself that it is nothing more but a job and manages to regain the focus she had lost. 

Leaving emotions behind was something she had been trained to do for a very long time.  
Something the FBI didn’t have to teach her.

Back at the shabby apartment after her shift, she wrote down everything and the very next morning sat in the diner a couple of streets away from her building, oppose to one of her disguised colleagues. 

It’s all going down quick after that. As fast as she had gotten in, she got out again.  
The head of her department informed about the failure of the mission, and her being unable to gain enough information throughout the course of almost an entire year, leads him to have no other choice but to pull her back to her usual duties. 

Mitaka lets her go far easier than she had anticipated, throwing only a small tamper-tantrum, which she guesses must be all of the pent-up frustration from being handled like an anti – stress – ball speaking out of him. 

‘They have trusted me. I have done my job.’ She tells herself. ‘Not a very good one, but I did.’

For Kylo she debates.  
In the end, when all the other options are overrun by her sanity, all she can bring herself to do is buy a bottle of this expensive scotch she used to hand him and attach a handwritten note to it. 

Mitaka, after having calmed down, promises to deliver it, and wishes her a good life. 

 

A week from then, she is back at her desk.  
Pretending, like she had always done it.  
Only when she is in the safety of her own apartment, she allows herself to be broken because of what could have been. 

 

With months passing by, the images fade. The only thing that stays are the words they used to whisper to each other in those late nights they spent in his bed, staring out of the window into the darkness. 

It takes almost another year, but one of her colleagues undercover succeeds.  
Snoke falls during one of the razzias, and while her entire department celebrates, she just stares at the images of the mutilated man. 

A week after, when she arrives for work early there is a paper box standing on her desk. It’s a usual brown delivery carton, so she assumes that it contains new office materials. She checks the name tag twice before opening the top with a pair of scissors. 

Upon opening the box, she realizes that it was indeed meant for no one but herself, and what’s inside isn’t office appropriate at all. 

Something inside her stomach clenches together as she pulls the long glass bottle of Scotch out.  
It’s from the same brand and there is a small note attached to the neck of the bottle. 

The last time her fingers had trembled like this, she had held a tablet with her hand and navigated her way through a horde of butchers. 

I know it isn’t enough,  
but you were the first person  
that ever made me want to stay.  
\- Rey

 

Inside the folded paper the words were half fading away into the paper, an indicator of the time that had passed since she had scribbled them down. 

Underneath them, in a fresher, darker ink stood a number.  
And next to it, the name Ben.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you haven't noticed, this doesn't really know what it is, nor what it wants to be, and honest truth, I don't either. However, I wrote it in one flow, inspired by an image of the waaaaay too hot Adam Driver under the 'Mafia AU' Tag on Tumblr. There was no Beta and in case you want to yell at me for this in the comment section, just take into consideration that English is not my native language and I'm still learning.  
> I hope you could enjoy this mess of words, thank you for reading! <3


End file.
